


【娴昼】两相依 （7）

by yesixiaofang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 娴昼 两相依
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesixiaofang/pseuds/yesixiaofang





	【娴昼】两相依 （7）

    重生，主弘昼，非常啰嗦特别啰嗦的日常文，跟历史无关，清史明俗一概不知，切勿代入。

【五】大婚下

    弘昼把怀中人头上的头冠珠钗一一解下放在一旁，散了发髻，扫了床上的瓜果器物，把怀中人打横放在床上。吻从淑慎的额头落下，然后脸颊，然后耳垂，再落在双唇上，两片薄唇被人含在嘴里吮吻。淑慎长长的睫毛微微颤动，但还是齿门紧闭。弘昼也不着急，时而用舌尖扫过上唇瓣，时而含住下唇瓣，好像顽皮的孩子发现了最好玩的玩具，不愿意放手。

    直到淑慎有点喘不过气，齿关微微开启，弘昼的舌头便灵活探入，并不着急追寻另一条舌头，而是轻轻的上下舔弄着她的牙槽骨，淑慎一阵颤栗，痒从齿根顺着一路蔓延到脚底，再从脚底升腾而上到心房。仿佛有一只羽毛不停轻轻挠着她的心脏。不止痒，全身都在骚动，必须要做点什么才能止住这种痒。淑慎的舌头试探性的探了探，立马被包裹住，吸吮。弘昼的手转到她的后脑，加深了这个吻。舌头探进她嘴里索取每一处甜蜜，还不会换气的淑慎感觉要窒息了，轻轻的哼声被顶在喉咙里发不出来，推了推弘昼，“唔……”呻吟终于被解放从口里溢出来。

弘昼低沉的笑在耳边传来，淑慎羞的把头往他怀里埋了埋。弘昼大发慈悲放过她已经被蹂躏的微肿的双唇，吻一路沿着颈脖锁骨向下攻略，待一只乳峰被含住的时候，淑慎才发现衣衫不知道什么时候已经被扯开了。另一只则被大手半握住，拇指来回打圈，指甲尖端刮过挺立的小豆豆。

“嗯…唔…王爷…别”淑慎想拿开弘昼作怪的手，不想反而被弘昼五指扣住，压到了头顶之上。

 “淑慎又叫错了，该怎么罚？”用牙齿叼住已经发红的豆豆，微微提起，然后向外拉扯。 “啊…”淑慎身体发颤，“唔…唔…弘…弘昼…弘昼”，哪管得了什么规矩不规矩，下意识的不住喊着弘昼的名字讨饶。看到淑慎如此乖顺，弘昼改用舌头温柔的打圈舔弄，身下的人立马被伺候的舒展起来，还向前挺了挺，希望得到更多的爱护。

    等到淑慎身体已经完全放松，弘昼一根手指探入双腿下的幽秘处，一片温湿。察觉到是那物正在私处慢慢地磨蹭著，淑慎闭上双眼，睫毛禁不住微微颤抖起来，她知道接下来的是什么。

 “淑慎，你看着我”弘昼大手亲抚着她的脸不要她逃避“我爱新觉罗·弘昼今日娶你为妻，我会敬你爱你，从青丝年少到鬓白如银，你可愿意把自己交托给我？”

淑慎睁开眼，看着身上的人，俊美的肌肉上挂着汗珠，一双垂目满是爱意，想到迎亲路上黑暗中的那盏灯，想到他在午门牵着自己的手，想到哪些糕点，想到他说以平民礼娶她，王爷是这么温柔的人，她还有什么好怕的。害怕渐渐消失，淑慎咬住唇角，害羞的轻轻点了点头。

修长的手指又揉捏了片刻，便握着那根巨大缓慢但坚定的抵进入了，仿佛被纳入了一汪温暖的春水之中，柔软的，舒服的，安全的。弘昼终于确认，重生不是黄粱一梦，现在已经不是承乾宫里夜夜同床却不能触碰，他们的灵魂和肉体完全都契合在一起了。

处子的嫩穴初次被造访，而且弘昼的尺寸比常人要大得多，一时间淑慎痛的双眼激出了泪花，本能得要往后退。

弘昼立马发现了怀下之人的异常，双手撑起，看身下之人此刻呼吸紊乱，内衫已经被扯开，双峰也被自己揉得泛红，在大红锦被衬托下很是可爱。大腿还挂着没有完全褪下的罗裙，半遮半掩，更是风情万种。看到弘昼正目不转睛盯着自己，淑慎又羞又愤，泪涟涟瞪了弘昼一眼，只是这样的情境下，更有点火之嫌。

 弘昼本来就忍得辛苦，看到这样的心上人，立马觉得那处又胀大了几分。但是他伏在她身上，还是没有继续前进，而是不住吻住她的唇，她的脸，含着她的耳垂用磁性低沉的声音哄道:“忍一下好不好，我保证等下是舒服的”，一只手来回揉捏着她的两个酥胸，另一只手上下抚摸着她的大腿，然后从内侧根部斜向下探，寻到那幽径入口处，打圈揉搓。淑慎哪里禁得住他这样哄，很快就重新情动，身体慢慢发热，慢慢地一阵又一阵地酥麻感从花心延伸开来，一股暖流从花心深处汩汩流出。弘昼开始慢慢的抽插起来，像蜜蜂误入了百花园，越过层层沾满春水的花瓣，终于抵到最柔嫩的花心，品尝起花蜜的甘甜。

 “嗯啊”碾过某一点时，淑慎身子一个颤抖，无法言喻的快感代替原本的疼痛，连呻吟变了个调“嗯…嗯…啊…哈”

弘昼听着淑慎欢愉的呻吟声，很是自豪，一边加重动作抽插，一边问“舒不舒服”，看怀里人不答，使坏的又重重的碾过刚刚的那个地方，他可记着呢！

 “啊～”淑慎又一个颤抖，哆嗦着胡言乱语“舒…舒服啊…不要”到最后都自己在说什么。

一时间红浪翻腾，一孤舟摇曳在海波之上，上下颠簸，前后飘摇，浪潮一波一波拍打着小船，仿佛永无停歇。冲撞愈来愈急，愈来愈烈，低沉的喘息身愈来愈急，最后一个弘昼挺动射在了温暖的深处。漂泊的船最后终于找到了停靠他的岸。

淑慎觉得自己快死过去了，双手仍无力抓着锦被，泛红的身体还在回味被精液射入的瞬间，不知怎么的，莫名其妙的想到曾经读过的一句诗，东风夜放花千树，更吹落、星如雨。一朵烟花开了个头，无数朵跟在它的后面，然后在脑海里同时炸开，火树银花层层叠叠，一重又一重错落蔓延，然后如东风吹散繁花，零落成雨，沾湿了她的眼角。

弘昼吻干了她的泪，然后起身叫了温水，亲自细细擦洗后，抱着自家福晋睡了，一夜好眠。


End file.
